


Watching Stars

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kestra and Deanna break the rules.</p><p>Written for Zombie November at Where No Woman. AU where Kestra Troi lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Stars

'It's easy, I promise,' Kestra said.​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​

She was eleven years old, practically a grown-up. Deanna​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​ was only five, but she had already learned to be mistrustful of Kestra's promises. Promises like 'of course we won't get into trouble', most especially.

Still, the trouble was usually so much fun that it made up for the punishment afterward, and Deanna would have followed her sister anywhere. So she got out of her bed and Kestra took her hand to make her feel safer, and they tiptoed down the dark corridors, taking care to avoid the floorboards that squeaked.

They were heading for Mother's office, a place so mysterious and fascinating it might have been El Dorado, like in the stories Daddy read to them. They were allowed in very occasionally, if Mother was there and she could watch them, but they were never allowed to touch anything, and it all looked so interesting, from the enormous viewing screen stretched across one wall that Mother used to organize her appointments and contacts and correspondence, to the drawers full of papers and the PADDs on the desk.

Deanna didn't ask how Kestra had learned the code that opened the door. If she didn't know, Mother couldn't make her tell later, no matter how her chocolate ration was threatened.

'Lights, half,​​​​​​' said Kestra, and they flickered​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​ into dozy life, casting gloomy shadows.

Deanna looked around, awe-struck, as Kestra pushed some buttons and the viewing screen activated.

'Computer,' said Kestra, 'What is the current location of the USS Carthage?'

'Security clearance required,' the computer told her.

'Authorisation Troi Alpha Alpha Zero,' Kestra said, confidently.

Obediently, the display lit up, showing a scattering of stars against a backdrop of black, and, making its way across it in tiny increments, the little symbol that stood for Daddy's ship.​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​

'There he is!' Kestra said. 'Look, Deanna, do you see how near he is? He'll be in the system by tomorrow. He might be home for dinner tomorrow evening!'

'Let's watch him coming,' Deanna said.

They dragged the couch from the corner of the room in front of the screen, and dimmed the lights again, so that the world was filled with stars, and the only motion was the dot that was Daddy coming home. They sat and watched, and watched.

'Did you think I wouldn't sense you?' Mother said.

Kestra and Deanna looked up guiltily. Mother was standing in the doorway, in a robe and with her hair tied back. She looked sleepy, but not angry.​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​

'We're watching Daddy come home,' Kestra explained, with a trembling note of defiance.

'I can see that,' Mother said. 'Make some room, then.'

She came into the room and nudged the girls apart to make a space between them on the couch. She wriggled into it and put an arm around each of them. There might be trouble in the morning, but it seemed safe enough now. They snuggled close, and watched the stars until they fell asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hope of Thee (the Zombie Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189132) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter)




End file.
